Henry
"Henry & Friends" is a series created by HenryisGreat15. The series first saw light on YouTube on the second channel of Johnny: HenryandTheBeatles. The series premire occured on Feburary 2, 2012, and season four was the last complete season. Pre-Henry & Friends Before Henry & Friends, Johnny uploaded a series similar to ThomasWoodenRailway's and Percyno6's earlier series, with Johnny moving the engines with his hands and doing the entire video in one take. The first name for the series was Wooden Railway Stories. Percyno6 noticed his and Johnny's series names were similar, and asked Johnny to change it in which he did so. Johnny's series became HenryisGreat15's Wooden Series. Johnny produced his series with that name until episode 49. Johnny used a Mac webcam to record his series, which is why he did his episodes in one take. On December 7, 2011, Johnny made a new channel which was Henry&TheBeatles. He didn't use the channel very much. He uploaded an update video the following day after it was made, and remained idle for 2 months afterwards. The update video stated that: Johnny wasn't really happy with his series, and once he gets a new camera he wants to start fresh. On December 30th, Johnny uploaded the first part to the movie, and series finale of HenryisGreat15's Wooden Series, but never finished uploading the rest of the movie. Johnny made 2 more videos on his Christmas purchases and his cats on HenryisGreat15 before leaving the channel until April. Henry & Friends on Henry&TheBeatles On Feburary 2 the following year, Johnny uploaded his first video of his series. The title of his first episode was orignally going to be "Henry & The Brakevan", but gave away the title to LNERFlyingScotsman to use in his series. Roberto made an episode with that title 5 months later. Johnny claimed he wanted his series to start out with a complex title. Although Johnny had hoped for his series to come out sooner, he had camera issues and technical difficulties on the camera he got for Christmas. Johnny later retreated to use his laptop camera on his new Dell laptop. He took shots and complied his film in to order through Windows Live Movie Maker, and uploaded his video to Youtube. Johnny uploaded 4 more videos to HenryandTheBeatles. In March Johnny felt that his series wasn't thriving enough, and felt that he wasn't getting the fame he got on HenryisGreat15. Johnny then decided to move back to HenryisGreat15 in April. Henry & Friends on HenryisGreat15 10 days after he uploaded his last video of his series on HenryisGreat15, Johnny began uploaded videos of his new series to HenryisGreat15. This channel seems to be the home of Johnny's series. Johnny ended Season 1 of his series with the Arlesdale Chronicles which uploaded into 5 parts. The final part was uploaded on July 5th, and thus the first season concluded. It wasn't long until Season 2 of Johnny' series began. Just a week after the last part of the movie had finally been uploaded, Johnny uploaded the first episode of Season 2. Season 2's first 2 episodes featured Johnny's new road technique which has having road veichles on HotWheels plastic roads. Episode 13 of Johnny's series is remembered for famously having Johnny pour choclate sauce over his Thomas, and have members of the community such as TRAINSARECOOL2 pretend Johnny took a dump over his Thomas, and make fun of it. Johnny famously redone this on his video repsonse to The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition later on in the summer. On Sepetmber 5, Johnny ended Season 2 of his series with episode 20. Johnny this time is infamously known for pouring something over another engine. Johnny once again done a movie for his series, but wasn't included in his episode lineup. In the midst of Hurricane Sandy, and on the verge of losing power, Johnny was able to upload his season 3 premire on it's scheduled upload date: October 31, 2012. The first episode featured a similar episode of his most famous episode of his first series which was "Improv at the Incline" however the episode was titled "Trouble at the Slate Mines. Unfourtunatly Johnny would not upload another video until 2013. In 2013 Johnny began uploading his series due to popular demand that it comes back. Johnny has uploaded 2 episodes of his season 3 uploaded in 2013 currently, and has 2 episodes recorded. Season 1 #Pranks and Predicaments #Trouser Troubles #A Diesel in the Yards #Breaking Boundaries #Gordon Goes on Strike #Time to Shine! #Dockside Disaster #Intimidation #The Arlesdale Merger #The Arlesdale Chronicles #*Arlesdale Who? #*Mike's Last Laugh #*An Undone Hatred #*The Ugly Truth #*A Mergers End Season 2 #Crossing Feuds #Trevor and the Traveling Sideshow #Woolly Bully #Gemini #Green Tambourine #A Twist of Fate #See You in Scotland #Quarry Cat Fight #Sitting Ducks #Token of "Unappreciation" Movie *Diesel Apocalypse Season 3 #Trouble at the Slate Mines #Boomshine Blowout! #Advice from The Tender Engines #Keep Toad Close! #The Duke's Royal Breakfast #Donald's Deportation #Colin's Tragic Day #Top Secret #Sagacious and Good Gracious #Henry Hijacks the Express Season 4 #Rodeo Queen #Goodbye Stepney! #A Tiresome Triumph #Daisy Goes Too Far #Misinterpritation #Summertime Blues #The Golden Standard #Yard Dillema #Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves #The Sacrifice Season 5 #Waterfowl #The Sleepy Signalman #A New Leaf* #The Mainline Engine* #Needle In The Haystack* * = never filmed. Movie *? Category:Series